Scarlet Guardians
by Dawnmoon76
Summary: A series of one-shots on my OC and Jack. The other guardians are present it just doesn't focus on them.


**This is a series of one-shots centered on Jack and my OC. I will take requests for each chapter. They are connected but not directly. Some may be AU but not much. Also, PLEASE vote on my poll. If no one else votes I'll go with what one person that already voted said.**

**PS: My profile picture is of my OC.**

**The Meeting**

Jack stood up from the Guardian meeting to get his staff back from the elves. It had been leaning against the couch he had been sitting on and the elves had run by and snatched it. He saw the elves run around a corner that was a dead end. He followed slowly but before he could round a corner something slammed into him. He fell with a yelp onto the floor. Suddenly Pitch showed up and had his scythe raised ready to cut the thing that rammed into Jack. He stood up quickly and pulled the person that pushed him down. "Jack!" The person yelled. She looked at Pitch and ran behind Jack.

"Get out the way, Frost." Pitch demanded. It had only been a month since Pitch's defeat and he wasn't strong enough to take on any of the Guardians. He only took a chance because Jack didn't have his staff. Pitch swung his scythe intending to cut both Jack and the girl in half. To his surprise the attack was stopped with a block of a sword held by Jack. Jack did not look happy. Pitch pulled back and swung straight which was blocked by Jack crossing a second a sword. A third swing and Pitch was leaning away from a sword pointed at his throat; while his scythe was block by the other sword.

"Leave Pitch." Jack demanded.

"I can take you. You don't have your staff." Pitch really should have thought more before talking. In one swift move Jack had one sword against Pitch's throat while the other had disarmed him.

"Jack!" Tooth and the other Guardians were standing in the doorway in shock. They had only just arrived when Jack had repositioned the swords. Pitch growled then stepped back into the shadows. Jack relaxed only to be tackled by the girl in a hug. He dropped the swords and quickly hugged her back.

"It's okay, he's gone. He won't be coming back." He soothed. The girl was shaking very badly.

"I was so worried. He gave me horrible nightmares about you." The girl squeezed a little tighter.

"Hey, it's okay I'm here and so are the others."

"The others?" The girl asked letting go of Jack but continued to hold his hand.

"The other Guardians, this is North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny." The other stood there and numbly waved at the stranger.

"Wait, _other_ Guardians? Implying that you are one." The girl calmed down enough to joke.

"Well, yes. I'm the Guardians of Fun. Didn't Pitch say anything to you?"

"He was throwing a tantrum one night, yelling about a new Guardian but I didn't think it was you."

"Frostbite, who's that?" Bunny asked.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this is Scarlet Shadow. Missing for about a hundred years." Jack teased.

"I sent you a message!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Yes, but you couldn't send more? I got lonely." Jack pouted.

"No I couldn't, otherwise your life could have been in danger."

**How do you know each other? **Sandy said when they looked back at the group still in the doorway.

"We met while traveling." Scarlet responded.

"You mean we ran into each other, literally. I was flying through an alley and ran into her when she stepped out of a shadow." Jack corrected.

"Where did the swords come from?" Bunny asked.

"They're mine, I handed them to him when Pitch came through." Scarlet answered.

**How do you know how to use them?**

"We learned together about fifty years before she disappeared. What happened exactly?" Jack asked turning towards Scarlet.

"Can we sit first? I was running from him for awhile."

"Sure, let's go, but I need to punish some elves first." Jack walked around a corner and shouted, "I told you not to touch that!" Suddenly they heard the crackling of frost and ice and Jack walked back.

"Jack Frost, what did you do?" Tooth and Scarlet said at the same time.

"No, I do not want two moms! Well, six but that's not the point."

"No it's not, go unfreeze those elves." Scarlet said while Tooth was thrown off by the six mom comment.

"They'll melt soon enough." Jack shrugged and walked into the meeting room. Scarlet followed him and after her the other came in. "So what do you guys want to know first?" Jack asked after he sat down and put his feet up.

"Six moms?" Tooth asked before the other could talk.

"Yeah, you, Scarlet and North Wind or any of the other winds. Maybe West to. So six."

"The Wind is just air." Bunny said.

Both Jack and Scarlet glared at him before he was slammed into the wall behind him. "The Winds are not just air. They are spirit just like us. They have feelings."

"They are the nicest spirits both Jack and I have ever met. I can't hear them but they have been nice to both of us." Scarlet put in.

"Trust me, you should be glad you can't hear them right now. Winds please stop throwing death threats at Bunny." After Jack said this Bunny slumped to the ground.

"Wait, all four?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah, after Summer insulted South she quit and have hung out with me since then." During this explanation a warm breeze swirled around angrily. "West and East followed when they were treated poorly by Spring and Fall. They're twins, both East and West but also Spring and Fall. I'm their favorite because I'm the nicest to them." A breeze ruffled Jack's hair. (AN: There's a different story about the winds.)

"What about the other seasons? Don't they need the Wind's help?" North asked.

"They don't need them without the Wind it's just more work for them. At first it was just me and North Wind. Hundred years later South found me then a hundred and fifty years later the twins came."

"Okay then, well since that has been explained, who wants to hear my story?" Scarlet asked.

_Some time later when Scarlet was done._

"So you were human but were turned into a spirit by Pitch."

"You were an adviser to him about the world because you travelled a lot."

"He found out you had a friend but didn't like it and locked you up, never to discover your powers." Jack finished the recap after Tooth and Bunny.

"Yup." Scarlet confirmed. "Before he locked me up was when I sent that message to you Jack."

**How did you escape? **

"After he left to fight you for the last time, I got out but before I could leave his lair, he came back. Well, dragged back. The Nightmare chased me until Pitch blocked my path. I shadow travelled because he was too weak to block it. The Nightmare couldn't follow and you saw the rest." Scarlet said.

"Why did you come here?" Tooth asked.

"I asked the shadows to lead me to Jack. I guess that's why I rammed into him."

"You asked?" Bunny asked.

"Yes, it's like Jack and the Winds. Pitch uses strong magic to enslave the shadows but while Pitch was weak they helped me. Other shadows that aren't in Pitch's lair are free and help me. I can also hear them like Jack hears the Winds."

"Wow, well Scarlet do you have anywhere to live?" North asked.

"Well, before I lived with Jack in Antarctica." Scarlet said.

"I don't live there all the time anymore. Only when it's winter in the southern hemisphere. I live here most of the time." Jack explained.

"Would you like to live here?" North asked.

"Sure!" Scarlet agreed.

**Do you play pranks? **Sandy signed faster than normal so that the other Guardians couldn't read them.

The way that Jack had a mischievous sparkle in his eye and the way they looked at each other. Sandy took that as a yes. He signed to the other that he would show Scarlet her room and Jack came along.

**Can I help? The pranks could be even better with your abilities.**

"Sandy you are a genius!" Jack exclaimed. "You see, Sandy and I have been pulling pranks on the other Guardians. We don't prank each other. We joined up because Sandy has awesome ideas and I have the resources."

"I'll help. Jack, how about that wolf idea we planned doing when we found the right people. Bunny's reaction would be priceless! Oh, Sandy could take picture of this. What do you say?" Scarlet said.

"Well I was planning on telling them soon so why not?" Jack shrugged.

**What wolf idea?**

They proceeded to fill Sandy in on the details. Soon they had a plan and were ready to put it in action.

**What do you think? So review and leave ideas! ~Dawn**


End file.
